Jambha
Jambha is the second oldest of the Majors and was founded shortly after Renen was. Jambha is the city of crafting. If there’s a profession that requires you to use your hand, then its likely Jambha has several masters of the craft. While others create far more product than Jambha, the city focuses more on providing quality rather than quantity, and as such its goods are some of the most expensive in the world. Butchers, glassblowers, candlestick makers, shipbuilders, blacksmiths, pottery makers, gunsmiths and weavers all congregate in Jambha, and the quality is some of the finest seen anywhere. The various craftsmen respect the spirits around them, and often times will work with spirits to produce designs and items found nowhere else using the sprits’ powers and insights. Jambha is ruled through an elected official known as the Doget who is elected based on a series of test set forth by the Doget’s ever-present advisor, a spirit of strategy and tactics who goes by the name of Alexhil. No one knows if that’s the spirit’s real name, but it is what the spirit calls itself and so the name has stuck. Whoever manages to pass the largest amount of tests out of the applicants is awarded the title of Doget. The Doget serves a set number of years based on how many of the spirit’s tests it passes. At the end of the process Alexhil tells the Doget how much time he will serve, and he does so. The minimum is 2 years, but the maximum has never been reached. Every time, the spirit always puts forward a seemingly impossible scenario for the prospective Doget. The longest time any Doget has served is 60 years, when Petrin Domarov rose to power. None have ever attained that much time since. Only one Doget has ever tried to serve more than he was given since the system was put into place, and his/her name, gender, identity, life, face and family were stripped away from him as punishment. None have tried since. While the Doget is free to change policy as he sees fit, there are a set of core rules and regulations that not even he can touch. In fact, no one can alter them, save Alexhil himself. The people of Jambha trust this spirit, and so far, since he was put in place he has not betrayed that trust. One of these regulations is that every citizen of Jambha, since the age of 10, is to be trained in warfare, land and oceanic both. Male or female, every citizen (any one that’s lived there for 2 years straight) knows how to swing a sword, use a shield, tie a rigging, fire a crossbow, row an oar, or disable someone in hand-to-hand. They know how to take orders quickly and effectively, and at a signal from the city’s bells each citizen knows where and when to go to get his equipment and serve his city and the Plutars as a whole. This has given the city its nickname; The City of Swords. The city’s crafters takes full advantage of this program, and its smiths and shipbuilders are well-versed in their craft. As a consequence of this, Jambha's navy is the largest and most dangerous out of any of the Plutars'. It’s so large that any time the Plutars go to war Jambha’s navy makes up most of their oceanic fighting force. Not only that, but the ships are expertly made, well-designed and well put together. A few have even been outfitted with cannons, although those are rare. Category:Plutars Category:Jambha